


Out of the Closet

by saintvic



Category: The Professionals
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-07
Updated: 2010-06-07
Packaged: 2017-10-09 23:45:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/92884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saintvic/pseuds/saintvic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is no bigger bunch of gossips than the members of CI5.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out of the Closet

It didn't take long for the news to spread round headquarters that Bodie had announced to Doyle that he was "coming out of the closet".

It was Peters who had heard them talking, and he'd told MacLean, who mentioned it while chatting up Laura, who'd shared the tasty morsel with Sheila while they had lunch, where Lamb and Sheppard listened in, who informed Murphy and Stuart, and so it went on.

In truth there was no bigger bunch of gossips than the members of CI5. Even teenage girls, tabloid reporters, and bored neighbours twitching their curtains were no competition.

Unfortunately, while efficient in spreading scandal, the members of this august organization were somewhat prone to jumping to conclusions. Stanford's trip to the hospital was for a broken wrist and not an amputation. When Sally had been seen in arm in arm with two men, gossip said it was a threesome in the offing, Sally said it was a shopping trip with her brothers. And Cowley's reputed sordid affair with someone from the minister's office was simply a few surreptitious rounds of golf.

Therefore Bodie was less than amused by the helpful catcalls, rainbows adorning his locker, and tubes of KY jelly that kept appearing on his desk. In fact it only took two hours for him to snap, launch himself at Murphy, attempt to throttle him, and demand to know what the hell was going on.

Coughing and spluttering Murphy quickly explained, while always keeping one piece of furniture between him and Bodie, and he was rewarded with a dumbstruck expression and Doyle guffawing in glee.

After scowling at his sniggering partner Bodie primly clarified that he had been telling Doyle how the smuggler, Freddy Fields, had caught him coming out of the closet which he'd been searching diligently for evidence, and that only a swift right hook had saved the day.

Now glowering at the unfortunate Murphy, Bodie went on to strongly suggest that everyone involved in this game of Chinese Whispers had better be in the pub tonight ready to buy him a drink or five or there would be dire consequences.

So a rowdy, drunken night was had by all, but especially by Bodie and Doyle, and the unfortunate rumour was laid to rest. Of course, despite their detective skills, the sundry hardworking agents never did find out who ran off with all the tubes of lube.


End file.
